Slasher
by Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya
Summary: A new member has joined Weiss. But is he more than what he seems to be? Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Weiss Kreuz…but I own Sei! No stealing Sei! Guards Sei glares at anyone who even looks at Sei hiss hiss

Warnings: there is yaoi, swearing and some violence and maybe some OOCness (Out Of Character)

Notes: Hmm….lets have a look here…I have a screwed up mind…anyway, enjoy the fic!

Thoughts

"Blah, blah, blah"

It was lunch break for the four bishonens at Koneko no Sumu Ie and Ken was assigned by Aya to get lunch. Originally, it was Yoji but he was "Busy" (if you call flirting with girls work).　 Heh, I have to be the one to get lunch…this sucks! Ken was lost in a trail of thoughts when he saw what seemed to look like Omi but a little different. He blinked again and the boy disappeared. I must be seeing things.

When Ken got back to Koneko he saw the genki boy in the shop being his happy-go-lucky-self.

"I have lunch," the brunette announced

"Finally!" Yoji groaned

"Oi! You were supposed to get lunch!"

"I was busy"

"Okay, since you _WERE_ busy you can do the deliveries," the redhead said.

"Awwwww, Aya-chan," Yohji whined.

"Youji, quit the whining you know it's not going to work" the leader of Weiss sighed.

"Heh, but it did work last night…" the lanky blond smirked.

Ayas face was now the color of his hair "Shut up and do the deliveries"

The lanky blond smirked then went off delivering.

It had been a good hour and Youji was on his last delivery when he noticed someone. That someone looked very similar but Yohji couldn't put his finger on it. He shruged it off and went to the restaurant and finished the job.

When he came out that person was gone.

Yohji just made it back before Ken closed up. Omi greeted the taller blond, "Okaeri, Yohji-kun"

That's it! "Hey, chibi, have you left the shop today?" Yohji asked.

Omi looked confused. "No, I've been here all day",

I swear I saw him outside that restaurant. "Okay" now the taller blond was thinking.

It was Ken's turn to ask Omi a question "Omi, have you been out today?"

"Ken-kun, I just told Yohji-kun, I've been here all day."

Just then Aya had come back and there was a surprised look on his face. It was something you dont see everyday. "Omi?"

"Yes?"

"But…I thought…you…were at the park…I just saw you there"

Omi was now very confused. (just like the others) "Aya-kun, I've been here ALL day!"

As if on cue, Manx came in.

"Do you have more information about the mission for us Manx? I haven't found anything and I've been at it for two days now!" The blond Weiss leader asked hopefully.

"Actually, quite the opposite. Your target has already been eliminated. There is no mission tonight"

"WHAT??"

Omi asked "How? I thought we were the only lethal team in Kritiker!"

"You are, but we have a highly trained, professional assassin that did it in an hour."

Ken stared wide-eyed. "You've got to be kidding".

Manx crossed her arms in front of her chest "Im not, that assassin is working for us. In fact that's the reason why Im here, to introduce the new member of your group. Come in."

Manx gestured the new comer inside which caused Ken to stare, Yohjis mouth to gap open, Omis eyes to widen and even a surprised look out of Aya.

The new comer looked almost exactly like Omi aside the fact that this new member of the group had large chocolate brown eyes, silver hair and surely did not have the genki blondes happy-go-lucky personality, more like Ayas. It was an odd combination, but it was like Omi and Aya put into one body.

Manx started the introduction. "Okay, this is your new team mate."

The new member smiled, apparently for the first time in years. "Im Sei Takahashi, nice to meet you all"

InnocentAssassin: Yes! My second fic! Im so happy. TT

Omi: ;

Sei: I still can't believe your actually putting me in this fic.

InnocentAssassin: Oi! I created you!

Sei: But I look like Omi!

InnocentAssassin: And your point being?

Sei:…..never mind.

All: Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I dont own Weiss….Though I REALLY wanna own them for…err…some nice T.V. episodes…yes...nice Yaoi episodes…cough But I do own Sei so no stealing!

Warnings: There is Yaoi swearing….in later chapters…not yet…maybe Oh! And some OOC.

Notes: Nothing much to add, enjoy the fic!

"Im Sei Takahashi, nice to meet you all."

Silence.

A cough interrupted the silence.

Omi was the first to recover and hastily welcomed the newcomer with his cheerful smile "Hi! Im Omi Tsukiyono, nice to meet you too."

Ken brought out a hand and shook Sei's "Ken Hidaka" Sei smiled.

"Tisk tisk tisk, Ken, that's not how to introduce yourself to this special member" Yoji pulled out a flower in front of the silver-haired member "Yoji Kudo, I'd be glad to be of service for one as beautiful as you."

Ken and Omi both rolled their eyes.

Sei raised an eye brow "I see, well, I dont think you should be flirting with me when your boyfriend is around."

The lanky blond was shocked "How…?"

"How did I know?" Sei finished off the question.

A nod was a response.

"I've been in Kritiker for as long as 10 years, 5 of which I have been eliminating targets. So it's old news for me that you and Aya-san have been together."

"My, I didn't know a girl such as yourself would be in Kritiker for so long"

"That's the other thing, despite my appearance, Im male, not female"

Yoji was left gaping like a fish while Ken was laughing like there's no tomorrow. This even got a smirk from Manx and Aya and giggles from Omi.

"Okay now, I'll leave you boys now." The red-haired woman left the now 5 members of Weiss with a smirk on her face.

"Um…Sei-kun, would you like to go to your new room or…?" The former youngest in the member asked.

"Nah, I live just around the corner and I can start working here anytime"

"Okay, tomorrow at 10 am"

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow" with that, the silver-haired boy left the four members.

The next day Aya opened the door to find a mop of silver hair at the door.

That silver-haired boy greeted Aya, "Good morning Aya-san."

"Good morning" Aya replied.

Sei put an apron on and helped Aya open the shop. As soon as it was open lots of fan girls came in expecting to find Omi and Aya, but what they saw was a surprise. It looked like Omi had brown eyes and died his hair silver.

"Omi-kun! What happened to your hair?" said one

"Your eyes are brown!" exclaimed another

And the complaining continued until Aya said, "If you aren't buying anything, leave!"

Some of the girls got a bit of a shock and left while others just kept buzzing around the shop. Just then Omi entered the shop and the girls screamed "Tsukiyono-kun? But you're right…" They looked from Omi to Sei.

Omi explained "This is Sei-kun, he'll be working with us from now on"

"Kyaaaaaa! Another Bishonen!"

"Oh My Gods! We're so lucky!"

Sei sweat dropped "I see how hard your work is."

Omi nodded.

A cretin redhead walked into the shop and asked, "Where are the Flowers I ordered a week ago?"

"In the back, please come with me." Omi lead Manx's to the mission room and Aya and Sei took off their aprons. Aya whispered to the elderly woman to take over the shop. As soon as Omi, Aya and Sei left, the fan girls whined and left the store except for the people who actually went there to buy flowers.

Mean while in the mission room, all members of Weiss were watching the video sent by Persia. Their next target was a man aged in his thirties; he was head of a child pornography institute. He had children kidnapped had his "School for child Models". This school was supposedly for children who had a gift for modeling. When the video finished Manx stood up "I believe you know what you're doing. I will be going now and you must complete your mission within a week. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Now, one of you must go undercover. Who shall it be?"

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to Sei.

"I thought you would."

"What can I say, that's the area I specialize in."

"Okay, the mission will be assigned to Slasher. Before I forget, Sei's code name is Slasher. But the rest of you may be needed in this mission and I suggest you go as well."

All agreed.

"Okay, my work here is done. Good luck on the mission"

With that, Manx left the room and Weiss got ready for their next mission.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue….Sei's mine though!

Warnings: Yaoi, some swearing, violence and OOC. Lemon maybe in later chapters, depending if I can actually do a good lemon scene

Notes: Haha! I'm still alive and kicking! It's been so long since I even touched this fic…Anyways, due to school I haven't had lots of time to do this fic or any of my others.

Sei: Usotsuki! You've just been lazy to do anything!

InnocentAssassin: Urusai! Anyways, enjoy the fic!

'Thoughts'

"Blah Blah"

Location

A schoolgirl in her school uniform arrived in front of a great building; she had informed the employer about her wanting to be a model about an hour ago. Guards let her in; she felt their eyes staring at her and shuddered at the feeling.

She reached the office and entered. There she saw a man at his desk smirking at her. She smiled shyly at him and fidgeted.

The man was undressing her with his eyes; not in these many years of being head of his "company" had he seen a child so pretty.

She looked up at him, her smile turned cruel and she brought out three knives; one in between two fingers each. She charged at him and before he could blink she was right in front of him with her knives at his neck.

He was about to press the security button but she stabbed his hand to his desk. He screamed in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Her voice whispered with danger painted on it.

Before he could speak she covered his mouth.

"But I bet the children that you abused had worst pain than you. They're scared for life because of your sick sadistic mind."

She used he other knife to pin his other hand to his desk. The pedophile screamed at the pain once more. Her eyes became cat-like and she licked her lips like a cat watching its meal about to be killed.

"I won't take anything from you but…" she slashed his arm with her final knife "…I'll give you death." She slashed his throat then his face then repeatedly slashed the rest of him. Blood flew everywhere; droplets flew to her face. The room was covered in blood and so were her clothes.

The schoolgirl gazed at her work; she smiled, "Have a good time in hell you son of a bitch." She turned to her bag that she had brought with her and got changed. She, no, He wore navy blue jeans a black turtleneck long sleeve top that had crimson red at around his stomach area, black gloves and a black bandana to finish off his outfit.

He turned back to the man and retrieved his beloved three knives. The silver haired assassin wiped the knives with his now eliminated target's suit. Once all of his positions retrieved; he talked into the headphone that he now wore, "Mission complete."

"Good work Slasher, now get out of there quickly, I'm going to blow this building to smithereens." The leader spoke.

"Understood."

Slasher used the emergency escape that was located just outside the target's window and met up with the rest of Weiss.

All jumped into the swordman's car and they rode off. Once far enough the building exploded but neither looked back.

"Sei-kun, did you get any injuries?" asked their leader.

"No, I'm fine Omi-san, really, I haven't even got a scar." Sei answered as if he had just fallen over.

The silver haired boy stared out of the window, "…Not one scar…"

As the boy stared out of the window, many cruel and horrible memories crossed his mind, so much blood he had seen in his short life, his innocence lost so long ago. Though he had never had any sexual intimacy; weather it be rape or not, he no longer was counted "innocent" for he had seen more than an innocent child was to see.

Was this how it was meant to be? Did his family deserve what they got? What had they done?

Those questions circled within his mind over and over. So many years, yet he still kept asking those questions.

Sei's thoughts were cut by the kind voice that belonged to Omi, "Sei-kun, we're back now."

Sei nodded and got out of the car. Once inside; Yoji let out a sigh, "Today was a waste of time, may as well go to the bar or something."

That stung Sei, he knew what the kids had been through, he himself never experienced it but he saw what they had been through. The brown-eyed boy remained silent then said, "Boku…Kairimasu. Matta ashita ne minnasa."

With that he left the rest of Weiss to their selves.

Yay! FINNALLY chapter three is done! I know that you're probably thinking, "WTF?? Omi's not the leader!" and "Why is you're chapters so short?"

Now, before you decide to kill me let me assure you that Omi-kun really IS the leader. I had it checked out by my friend Riisha, she's basicly a Weiss dictionary. Her lovely work is on You've got to see them!

Now, as to why my chapters are short…I just can't help it! I'm so sorry Minnasama!

"Boku…Kairimasu. Matta ashita ne minnasan" To have it as an English dictionary meaning, it means "I'm going home. Again tomorrow everyone." But basically it means "I'm going home…I'll see you tomorrow everyone."

Usotsuki Liar

Urusai It actually means "loud" but if saying to someone it means "shut up".

Please review!


End file.
